jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1234567890ja/Sosaallok
Witajta! Jest to już drugi tego typu blog (chyba drugi...) na tej Wikii. No a jest on typu Q&A, czyli wywiad :). Aby zadać pytanie w komentarzu napiszcze QS: ? Liczę na waszą aktywność! To wy w pewnym sensie decydujecie o losach bohatera a potem bohaterów. Kiedy zadacie 50 pytań, dodam możliwość pytania innych postaci, a po 100... NIESPODZIANKA :D. 1. Sosaallok Cześć jestem Sosaallok, przystojny samiec z gatunku Nocna Furia. Dobra, ale bez przechwalanek. Zmusili mnie do udziału w tym wywiadzie, więc liczę na jakieś ciekawe pytania. Zanim jednak zaczniecie mnie już dręczyć, powiem wam o sobie... No tyle, że cieszę się z mojego dość krótkiego jak na Nocną Furię życia i wykorzystuję je w pełni. Przed wywiadem musiałem jeszce zdzierżyć uciążliwą sesję fotograficzną, no i to są tego efekty: thumb|left|400pxJak nei trudno zauważyć, jestem ciemnoczerwony, stąd moje imię. Na lewym oku mam nieco jaśniejsze znamię, z resztą nie tylko ja. Mam przez to oczy w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego. Skoro już wiecie jak wyglądam, jak mam na imię i obejrzeeliście sobie mnie dokładnie, to pytajcie o co tylko chcecie :D. 2. Co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? Heh. Myślałem, że pierwsze pytanie będzie brzmieć: Ile masz lat? Ale jednak ktoś sie wysilił na oryginalność. Pytanie to chyba nie jest do końca trafne, ponieważ... Mój wolny czas nie zna granic. Ale ok: Latam, jem i śpię. To znaczy... Śpię zazwyczaj około 5 godzin na dobę, co w zupełności mi wystarcza. Jedzenie to moje drugie ja, choć bynajmniej od tego nie tyję. A latanie... Latanie to odprócz jeszcze jednego, sens mojego życia! Jestem najszybszym smokiem na archipelagu, co miałem okazję sprawdzić. Tym samym wychodzi na jaw moje kolejne hobby: Zwiedzanie świata i poznawanie innych gatunków za równo smoków, roślin oraz miejsc. 3. Jakieś marzenie? Jakieś na pewno. Ale... chyba jeszce sam nie wiem jakie. Wiem, że gdzieś jest, jednak jeszce go nie odkryłem. Prawdopodobnie... Jest to zobaczenie jak największej części świata. Za niczym z przeszłości zbytnio nie tęsknię, ponieważ staram sie żyć chwilą. Przyszłość jest dla mnie natomiast wielką zagadką, której jestem ciekaw. 4. Najlepsze i najgorsze wspomnienie z życia Najgorsze... To zdecydowanie strata rodziców. Nie lubię do tego wracać - zostawiłem tą xczęść życia za sobą, ale skoro pytasz... Miałem wtedy siedem lat i oddzieliłem się nieszczęśliwie od rodziny. Kiedy wróciłem... Zastałem jedynie krew. Kałuże krwi, jej jeziora. Pachniała rodzicami, więc wiedziałem, że już ich nie zobaczę. Z początku byłem podłamany - no a kto by nie był? Ale czas pozwala raznom się zabliźnić i już nie krwawią. Najlepsze natomiast to to, kiedy spotkałem drugi z sensów mojego życia. Jest to zdecydowanie najwspanialsze co mi się przytrafiło. Choć w pewnym sensie muszę przez to znosić docinki takich dwóch idiotów... 5. Masz jakąś rodzinę? Owszem. Dwóch starszych o 5 lat braci, którzy są moim utrapieniem i młodszą siostrę. Młodszą jedynie o tyle, co zajęło jej wygramolenie się z jajka zaraz po mnie. Bo tak się składa, że jesteśmy bliźniętami jednojajowymi, heh. Wykluliśmy się z jednego jajka. Bracia to biały Odusnah i i czarny Vedruvaak. Znamiona na oczach sa u nas rodzinne i Odusnach ma na obu ciemnoszare smugi, natomiast Vedruvaak śnieznobiałe okręgi. Siostra jest moim lustrzanym odbiciem, tyle że w niebieskiej wersji. Znamię ma na prawym oku. A imię raczej też pasuje do jej wyglądu i charakteru - Stinah. 6. Ile masz lat? I wreszcie pojawiło się to pytanie! Mam piętnaście lat, Czyli jak na smoka, no to jestem nastolatkiem. O ile dobrze się orientuję, u ludzi przelicza się to tak samo. Tyle że my, Nocne Furie spokojnie dożywamy nawet trzystu lat. 7. Masz przyjaciół? Tak włąściwie moje nastawienie do świata można uznać za pokojowe, więc wrogów mam niewielu. Znajdzie sie kilku dobrych znajomych, ale nie jestem zbyt towarzyski. Ale mam też przyjaciółkę, szarozieloną Koorvah. 8. Co najbardziej lubisz robić? To chyba oczywiste, że latać i spędzać czas z siostrą, bo braci mam dość, no i Koorvah. Oprócz tego zwiedzać świat, czasem może oglądać zachód czy wschód słońca. No i nie można nie wspomnieć o wyścigach z rodzeństwem (zawsze przegrywają) i polowaniu na zające. 9. Co jest twoim ulubionym jedzeniem? Dorsz. A oprócz ryb, to jagody. Czasem jak się trafi jakieś jabłko, to nie pogardzę. 10. Gdzie mieszkasz? Na maleńkiej wysepce, ograniczającej się do strumienia wytryskującego z niewielkiej skalistej góry, w której mamy wielokomnatową jaskinię - akurat dla każdego z nas po jednej i "gościnna". Góra, u podnuza porośnięta jest zagajnikiem, w którym można spotkać jakieś przypadkowe Straszliwce i zające. 11. Masz jakichś wrogów? Ogólnie to nie. Ale jest jeden taki, drań podły, chce mi odbić dziew.... ekhl...! Dzieli nas nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia, że tak to ujmę. Nazywa się Alsivaas i jest najpodlejszym smokiem na calusieńkim archipelagu. 12. Jak byś siebie opisał? Jak wyglądam, każdy widzi. Jaki jestem z charakteru... No cóż, nei chwaląc się, odważny i waleczny, ale mam najlepsze (czytaj: najbardziej szalone i zwariowane) pomysły wśród mojego rodzeństwa. Mam skłonności do zamyślania się i medytacji. Jestem, jak już wspominałem, raczej pokojowo usposobiony, jednak wróg, taki jak na przykład ten cały Alsivaas, jest najbardziej znienawidzoną przeze mnie istotą pod słońcem. 13. Co najbardzej w sobie lubisz, a czego nienawidzisz? Na pewno lubię poczucie humoru, którego mi nie brakuje. Oczywiście moją sprawność fizyczną i lotny umysł. Jedyne, co mi okropnie czasem wadzi, to mój nieszczęsny krwistoczerwony kolor. No błagam, czerwony jest... Taki... Eh... Może po prostu wkońcu się z tym pogodzę...? 14. Co to za idioci? Chyba nie trudno zgadnąć, że moi bracia, którzy trują mi na każdym kroku. 15. Jest ktoś za kogo oddałbyś życie? Nawet kilkoro takich osobników znam... Moja kochana siostra, która jako jedyna mnie rozumie, moi dręczyciele, czytaj: Odusnah i Vedruvaak, no i nie mogę nie wspomnieć i Koorvah. 16. Znasz Czerwoną Śmierć? Nie ten archipelag, sorry. Słyszałem, ale nie widziałem na oczy, i jestem z tego jak najbardziej zadowolony. 17. Nie chciałbyś być czasem inny kolorystycznie? Jak tak to jakie kolory. Pomarzyć można. Wszystko, tylko nie bordo! Ale najbardziej to chyba niebieski, granatowy, czarny, albo szary. 18. Gdybyś mógł być jakimś innym gatunkiem smoka to jakim? Eeeee.... Jestem zbyt przywiązany do własnego gatunku, żeby w ogóle o tym myśleć. A gdybym mógł, to i tak bym nie skorzystał, więc... Po co w ogóle isę nad tym zastanawiać??? 19. Lubisz smoczymiętkę? Nie, wiesz, nie. CO TO W OGÓLE ZA PYTANIE JEST???!!! Oczywiście ża tak! A co, masz trochę przy sobie? 20. Znasz Szczerbatka? Em... Chodzi o tego nielota? Owszem, kojarzę z opowiadań migrujących smoków. Biedny gość. A mógł mieć takie wspaniałe życie! 21. Gdybyś mógł zmienić coś w swoim życiu to co by to było? Prawdopodobnie kolor łusek. Choć znając życie, gdyby przyszło co do czego, to bym tego nie zrobił. Ale tak poza tym, to moje życie podoba mi się takie, jakie jest. 22. Słyszałeś o wyspie Berk i Jeźdźcach Smoków? Z opowiadań, owszem. Ale bynajmniej nie mam zamiaru zapoznawać się bardziej. 23. Masz dziewczynę? Skąd ja wiedziałem, że to pytanie zostanie zadane??? Co ja mam kręcić... Nie do końca mam, ale nie mogę tez powiedzieć, ze nie mam. I tak zakręciłem xD 24. Ile poznałeś gatunków smoków, roślin, miejsc? Serio? Myślisz że liczę? Tyle, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie i do kogo uciekać w razie epidemii eboli albo apokalipsy. 25. Spotkałeś kiedyś inne Nocne Furie? Pomijając moje rodzeństwo, Koorvah i Alsivaasa, no to dużo by wymieniać. Mój archipelag jest wręcz opanowany przez Nocne Furie. 26. Widziałeś kiedyś ludzi? I to nie raz. Ale wystarczająco, żebym mógł stwierdzić, ze sa dziwni i nienormalni. 27. Jakie są twoje relacje z ludźmi? Nienawidzę ich z całego serca. Dlaczego? Ot, tylko zabili moich rodziców, nic wielkiego. 28. Gdybyś nie mógł być smokiem, jakim zwierzęciem pragnąłbyś być? Opisz dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie, gdybym nie mógłbyć smokiem z nieznanych przyczyn to: a) popełniłbym samobójstwo, nie mogąc latać. b) nie wiedziałbym, co tracę, więc bym tez nie żałował. c) gdybym mógł wybrać, zdecydowanie koń, albo orzeł. Ten pierwszy, ponieważ tak jak ja kocha wolność. A ten drugi, bo może latać. A latanie to podstawa. Bez tego nie można przecież żyć! 29. Jaka jest twoja historia? Urodziłem się na zupełnie innej wyspie, niż mieszkam teraz. No cóż, niestety na świecie bili już moi starsi bracia. Wyklułem się kilka minut przed Stinah, ponieważ chamsko wepchnąłem się jako pierwszy do wpólnie zrobionej przez nas dziury. Do dziś czasem mi to wypomina. Spędziłem szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, otoczony rodziną, które jednak skończyło się w wieku siedmiu lat. Kochani ludzie zniszczyli mi psychikę zabijając rodziców. Wtedy przeprowadziliśmy się do naszego obecnego miejsca zamieszkania. Jakoś kilka tygodni później spotkałem miłość mojego żyyyy.... Miałem na myśli Koorvah. To ona "wyleczyła" mnie z depresjii i to dzięki przyjaźni, jaką mi dała stanąłem na nogi, by zacząć nowe życie. A teraz niedawno, jeszcze wczoraj pewna uciążliwa osoba, imieniem Vokunzii, kazała mi wystapić w tym wywiadzie i najgorsze jest to, że ona obiecuje coś więcej... 'Vokunzii: Nie dramatyzuj, stary. Jeszcze ci się spodoba '. Sosallok: . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania